The Dorms
by BADAZZtoldya
Summary: I think dorms sucks. Now what about our Avenger boys?...


**I'm stuck in some dorm for a basketball camp. It's HOT, and SMALL, AND EVERYTHING. Time to let the boys feel my pain.**

* * *

"**Well this is a… nice room."**

**Clint, Thor, Steve, Bruce and Tony sized up the small dorm.**

**There were two bunk beds, two desks, two small closets and three windows which barely let wonderful cold air into the hot, stuffy room. Tony gaped at the hell room.**

** "The walls are made of bricks."**

** "Tony…" Steve tried to stifle his laughter that threatened to overcome him.**

** "No!" Tony cried as Steve doubled over laughing. Everyone knew that Tony was not a person for living in such… poverty-ish conditions.**

** "This cannot be happening. Pepper totally planned this; trying to kick me out. We could be relaxing in Manhattan in Stark Tower. **_**Then **_**we could have flown down here for this STUPID event!"**

** "What? You don't like signing children's books?" Bruce asked, mildly amused. Tony stared holes at him.**

** "I **_**hate **_**children. I love teenagers, they're cool party people. But BABIES, and-and l-little kids? Hell no!"**

** "Don't be such a baby," Steve gasped, wiping a tear from his eye, "It's a dorm."**

** "Ok, you know what-" Tony began, attempting to start another little fight with Steve, when Thor startled them all.**

** "I GET THE HIGHER BED!" He proceeded to pounce onto the top bunk, suit case forgotten at the door.**

** "I'm with Thor."**

** "Top left bunk."**

** "Bottom left."**

**Everyone sat on a bed as Tony looked at the others unbelievably.**

** "Where do I sleep!"**

** "Don't forget to bring in the suitcases, will ya?" Clint ignored him and gave him a wink before lying back on his bed. Tony gaped at them all.**

** "Thanks sweet heart," Steve finished, a smug grin plastered to his face…**

* * *

** LATER THAT NIGHT…**

* * *

** "This sucks."**

**Everyone groaned.**

** "Tony, shut up!" Clint growled at the figure on the floor and threw a pillow over his own head, eventually taking it off due to the heat. **

**The room was so hot without air conditioning that everyone was in just their sleeping boxers and had given up their blankets for Tony's makeshift bed on the floor.**

** "Well it's true!"**

** "Tony, I'm usually all for non-violence, but if you do not **_**shut up**_**, then I WILL smother you with my pillow," Steve growled uncharacteristically.**

** "Then fan me," Tony deadpanned and raised his sticky hands above his head.**

** "THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA-"**

* * *

** THAT MORNING…**

* * *

** "Glad you all could make it! But there's been- whoa…" The book store manager turned around to face a horrific sight. The once handsome and heroic team now represented a scene straight out of Zombie Land.**

**Tony had bags under his eyes, Bruce's normally messy hair was tangled and matted, Thor had a SERIOUS five o' clock shadow, Clint looked possessed again, and Steve ironically looked like a drunken hobo.**

** "Don't ask," Tony grumbled.**

** "O…k? Well I guess it's a good thing that there's no book signing today, because-"**

** "What?" Bruce interrupted. The book manager looked them over.**

** It was canceled due to the city repairs. I was just telling you…" Tony was already walking out the door, the rest soon behind him. Tony had his phone out and on speaker since he was too lazy to hold the phone to his ear. Ring… ring… ri-**

** "Hello?"**

** "Pepper!"**

** "Go sign books Tony."**

** "No wait! Listen, it's been canceled. We need a ride home."**

** "Oooh, no can do."**

** "What? Why not!"**

** "According to Books for Children website, they rescheduled to tomorrow. Gonna have to stay there."**

** "What?" Tony looked at Steve.**

** "You left before she could reply," Steve told him. Tony waved him off and tuned back to the phone.**

** "Then for god sake, get us a hotel!"**

** "Ironically," Pepper sighed into the mouth pieces, "You destroyed every single one from Loki's most recent attack."**

** "Pep-"**

** "Just deal with the dorms Tony. And make sure you thank the college for letting you stay in them."**

** "Pep!"**

** "Bye. Tony." Click. Tony looked at the rest of the group who had been listening in.**

** "Top bunk."**

**LA FIN!**


End file.
